


Bad Date

by clonejail



Series: Bad Date [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonejail/pseuds/clonejail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah saves Cosima from a bad date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Date

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on obprompts on tumblr and loved it!

Sarah can’t remember when they came to this agreement, to save each other from bad dates. It must have been a few years ago, after a series of unfortunate meetings and a desperate need to have an escape plan. She can’t recall the details or even the first time she sent Cosima an SOS text. Really, she can only remember a few really bad dates of her own but gets called out to save Cosima at least once a week. 

Her phone pings again as she stops at a red light and she scrambles to get it out of her pocket. The screen illuminates the steering wheel as she unlocks it and reads the message.

_Where the fuck are you?!_

She taps out her response, _just around the corner_. It must have been really bad for Cosima to be so antsy. Usually after a date, Cosima stays out late even if it’s awful and loves to regale Sarah with every single detail. From the clothes the girl wore to how she spoke to her hobbies. If Sarah didn’t know better, she would swear that Cosima went on dates just to come home with ridiculous stories about the people she met. The light finally turned green and she sped left around the corner, probably a little faster than necessary. Cosima was standing on the curb and from a distance, Sarah could see the relief wash over the clone’s face. 

“It’s about fucking time!” Cosima called as Sarah pulled up to the curb. Despite all of the windows being up and traffic being noisy, the clone inside the car could hear every single word. She couldn’t help but laugh at the dramatic reaction. Cosima yanked open the passenger door, threw her purse into the car at Sarah, and settled quickly into the seat.

“Hey, don’t take this out on me. I’m not the one that took you out on a shitty date.” Sarah pushed the purse into the backseat and put the car into drive. “Put that seat belt on. I’d say there have been enough casualties tonight.”

Cosima groaned loudly and leaned back into the seat, quickly fastening the buckle. “You have no idea. That might have been the worst date I’ve ever been on.”

Pulling up to another red light, Sarah briefly wondered if all the green ones were on strike. She cast a sideways glance at the other clone and scoffed. “One, you say that after every date. Two, there is no way. Worse than the one that ate spaghetti with her hands?”

A moment of silence followed by a laugh. “Yes. At least Spaghetti Hands didn’t wear an all tie-dye outfit.”

The light had since turned green but Sarah was too busy staring at Cosima in shock. She only started going once cars began swerving to go around her. “No. The entire outfit?”

“Even her thong.”

Sarah burst into laughter, filling the car with her amusement. “Cosima! How far do you go on first dates?”

“It’s not like I asked! What, over our pasta I just got curious about her underwear? It was her ice breaker! She walked up to where I was sitting and told me she always wears it on the first date because she’s so shy and it’s a conversation starter.”

“You cannot be serious. There is no way someone would do that.” 

Cosima leaned forward and jerked her thumb back toward the restaurant. “Turn around! You can go in and see if she’s still there. Tie-dye from head to toe!”

Sarah held up one hand as a peace offering. She knew better to antagonize the other clone but it was just so fun. Especially when she was mad about something as simple as an outfit. Although, if Sarah ever found herself in the same position, she was sure she would react similarly. “Okay, but if she was nice, surely you could look past the tie-dye?”

“She quoted Trey Songz lyrics to me.”

“Who?”

“Sarah, we’re the same age. Don’t act like you’re so much older than me. Or more mature, because we both know that isn’t true.”

It took a lot of strength to not laugh at Cosima again. She was pretty accustomed to the other clone being agitated after a date but this was a new level. “I’m just not familiar with him, I didn’t say anything else. So she quoted some lyrics. You do that all the time.”

“With good bands though! No one that replaces an ‘s’ in their name with a ‘z’!”

“You’re being judgemental. I really do not know what you are talking about,” Sarah started gently, still struggling not to laugh, “But I’m really sorry that your date was so awful.”

Cosima sighed and shifted again, running one hand through her hair. “It’s okay. I didn’t mean to snap. It was just a really awkward date. And when I said I had to leave, she was really bitchy.”

That sparked a change in Sarah’s demeanor and suddenly, she was ready to drive back to the restaurant and give the girl a piece of her mind. “What did she say?”

“Well, I obviously cut the date short and she was pretty offended. She said she had been holding her tongue but she thought my ‘weird sea shell’ tattoo was ugly.” Cosima stared down at her arm for a moment and extended it toward Sarah, resting it against the driver’s thigh.

Sarah glanced down at the clone’s arm and felt her cheeks go red. She had never been more grateful for the cover of night. She parked the car in their driveway and turned to face the other clone. “Cos, you know it isn’t ugly. She was just upset because she liked you. And who wouldn’t? You are great and so is your tattoo.” 

As Cosima took in the words, Sarah reached down and ran a single finger over the tattoo, remembering a not-so-far away time when she was scared that she was going to lose the clone. How lonely and boring would her life be right now?

“Hey, do you wanna go inside or do you want to stay out here and wistfully finger fuck my tattoo?”

Sarah snapped out of her thoughts and pulled Cosima closer by the arm. “Well, I could finger fuck something else,” she teased, drawing the clone’s hand up to her mouth and pretending to stick two fingers into her own mouth.

Cosima shrieked and pulled her arm away. “Gross! No wonder you never go on dates!’’

“Hey, I’ve tried to take you out! I didn’t realize I had to wear tie-dye just to get you to accept.”

Laughing loudly, Cosima grabbed her purse and got out of the car. As she made her way up the driveway with Sarah on her heels, she called over her shoulder, “Maybe you just need to stop asking me and wait for me to ask you.”

Sarah stood in the driveway, watching the clone walk away, wondering if Cosima was joking or not.


End file.
